


suits and stockings and calls on line one

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Office, Boss!Ushijima, F/M, Mutual Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secretary!Yachi, actually no he's not, tendou is a bad influence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: “Schedule it,” Ushijima instructs. “And call Tendou back into work.”“Yes, sir.”Ushijima nods his dismissal and Yachi hugs her tablet to her chest, bows before she turns to leave his office. Ushijima watches her, eyes unable to prevent themselves from lingering on her slender frame.(in which Ushijima has a secretary that he can't quite resist...not that she can resist him either)
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 56
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a kinktober smut fic two years ago and, unsurprisingly, decided that it was just going to turn into a multi-chaptered fic instead

Yachi Hitoka is petite. She is tiny. She is dainty and diminutive. She is very, very small while Ushijima is very, very big and it is something that fascinates him despite his best efforts to ignore their differences in size.  
  
It is terribly inappropriate to imagine just how easy it would be to wrap his hand around his secretary’s throat.  
  
It is also a thought that Ushijima can not seem to shake off.  
  
Ushijima blinks and forces his thoughts away from it, raises his eyes from that pale, slender neck to run his gaze over Yachi’s face. She’s murmuring about a meeting he has later that day, going over details that Ushijima has already memorized. The lack of new information allows his attention to drift and he finds his focus shifting from delicate, pretty lips to a tiny waist, from dainty hands to lithe calves, slim hips to small ankles.  
  
He wishes- inappropriately- that he could see them. Yachi’s legs are always properly encased, hidden out of sight. She dresses herself impeccably for work and is always professionally demure and appropriate. Never a too short skirt, never a too generous display of her relatively modest cleavage. Everything is just so with Yachi- to the point that she almost seems prudish.  
  
Somehow it makes Ushijima that much more intrigued by her.  
  
He wonders idly- not for the first time- whether his secretary wears pantyhose or if it is stockings covering her legs, a garter belt hidden under sensible clothes.  
  
Ushijima chastises himself mentally when he realizes where his mind has begun to stray and forces himself to pay attention, to bring his eyes back up to Yachi’s face. He does so just in time to watch her absently brush a strand of hair from her face, to catch her eyes lifting from the planner she is carrying to meet his gaze. Light brown eyes widen just a bit and then drop once more, a flush of pale pink flourishing on her cheeks before she can tilt her head down, hide it from his sight.  
  
Yachi Hitoka is as shy as she is small and it is another attribute of hers that leaves Ushijima more interested in his secretary than he is willing to admit to himself.  
  
He takes a breath and clears his throat, raising his hand up from the desk to halt her words.  
  
“I think I am prepared now,” Ushijima tells her. “You may take your lunch, Yachi-san.”  
  
Yachi lifts her head and blinks at him, flush faded and a faint frown on her face.  
  
“Are...are you sure, sir?” Yachi asks, voice light as if not to offend him by questioning his decision. “I still have half an hour left-”  
  
“I’m sure,” Ushijima tells her, cutting her off. Yachi blinks and her shoulders hunch a little, uncertainty seeming to take over her form. Ushijima takes a breath and tries to be softer with his tone, less dry. “Have a long lunch today, Yachi-san. Relax. It is fine.”  
  
Yachi seems to hesitate for a moment before giving a nod, her arms holding her planner closer to her chest and her little frown beginning to fade.  
  
“I...yes, sir,” she murmurs. “Would you like me to order your lunch still?”  
  
He shakes his head and resists the urge to bring his hand to his face, to rub at his temple tiredly.  
  
“No, it is fine,” Ushijima tells her. “I will be going out to lunch today. You may redirect my calls to my cellphone.”  
  
Yachi nods her understanding and looks at him with something curious in her eyes before she takes a breath and fixes a small smile on her face.  
  
“Thank you then, sir,” Yachi says quietly, bowing her head just a bit. “Have a pleasant lunch.”  
  
Yachi leaves then, her little heels clicking across the marble of the floor. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, waits until he hears his office door open and close before he opens them once more.  
  
He should find another secretary.  
  
No, no. That is unfair. Yachi is incredibly talented at her job, an asset that he depends upon heavily. She is meticulous and organized, efficient and sharp. It is not _her_ fault that her employer’s mind tends to wander, that her boss can’t shake his fascination of her, his desire to circle his hands around her wrists, run them over her and see up close just how much smaller she is than he.  
  
Ushijima reaches down and squeezes at himself through his slacks, sighs deeply and forces himself to stand.  
  
Perhaps he just needs to find a partner for the night. Maybe then his desires will die down, get under control.  
  
Ushijima sighs again and adjusts himself so he is not too obvious with his arousal, grabs his cellphone from the table and begins to walk out of his office.  
  
He must find a way to rid himself of this pesky interest. 

* * *

“Oh, that sounds like _quite_ the pickle, Toshi.”  
  
Ushijima glances up from his plate to look at Tendou, watches as his friend grins and pops a piece of sushi in his mouth. Tendou’s grin stretches a little as he chews, but he swallows it down before he says anything else- much to Ushijima’s relief.  
  
“What’s the look for?” Tendou asks, voice holding a tease. He knows exactly why Ushijima is staring at him flatly. “What? I didn’t _know_ you would want her when I hired her.”  
  
The disbelief must be apparent on Ushijima’s face- Tendou does not even make the effort to try to hide his snicker and grins at him, waves a hand around in a lazy motion.  
  
“I’ll admit that I thought you could appreciate the cute little thing. I didn’t know you would want to _fuck_ her, though,” Tendou drawls, tipping back his chair just a bit. “I was sure your _noble_ sensibilities would curb your desires.”  
  
Ushijima raises a brow and there is another snicker, his longtime friend and senior executive president not quite able to hide his amusement at Ushijima’s displeasure. Ushijima frowns at Tendou and the man sighs, picks up his chopsticks and points them at him.  
  
“It would be a scandal if you were to be caught with little Miss Yacchan,” Tendou reminds him. “A particularly _delicious_ scandal, but a scandal nonetheless.” Tendou tilts his head and hums a little, plucking up another piece of sushi with a grin. “Though, I don’t think she would run off and tell anyone. If you did it _quietly_ and away from prying eyes…”  
  
Tendou trails off and Ushijima frowns at the implications of his words.  
  
He should have known better than to mention his...situation to Tendou. Of course his friend would only encourage him.  
  
“I will not be intimate with her,” Ushijima says firmly. Tendou just grins and Ushijima’s frown deepens. “It does not matter at any rate. Even if my morals were to lapse, I do not believe she is attracted to me.”  
  
Tendou makes the most unholy noise at that- something loud caught between a wheeze and a bark of laughter. Ushijima looks at him in mild alarm, but Tendou just runs his hand through his hair, drops his chopsticks in an effort to press his hand to his mouth, try to muffle his apparent amusement.  
  
“Oh, * _ **snicker**_ * gods. Oh, just...Toshi, you really are something, you know,” Tendou manages in between chuckles. “You really think she isn’t interested?”  
  
“I was under the impression that she is still intimidated by me,” Ushijima tells him, feeling his brows furrow in puzzlement.  
  
“Intimidated, turned on...same thing,” Tendou informs him with a grin. He picks his chopsticks up once more and taps them to his lips, grins just a bit wider. “Feel it out, Toshi. You’ll see what I mean.”  
  
Ushijima frowns and begins to protest, but is cut off when there is a call of his name, an all too familiar voice trilling through the restaurant.  
  
“Oh, Ushiwaka-chan~”  
  
Ushijima closes his eyes for a moment, tries to gather himself before allowing them to open once more. The humor is gone from Tendou’s face when he looks over at his friend and they both sigh when the impossible to ignore brunette begins walking over to their table.  
  
“Well,” Tendou mutters with a sigh, “I suppose work never ends.” 

* * *

By the time Ushijima returns to his office, he feels thoroughly done with the day. Lunch was draining and the drive back to work had been, unfortunately, troublesome with a sudden onslaught of rain. Yachi is nowhere to be seen when he steps out of the elevator and that is something troublesome on various levels.  
  
Ushijima frowns and begins to walk to his office. A frustrated noise catches his attention as he passes by his secretary’s desk and Ushijima pauses to glance over to locate the source.  
  
The source is, unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately), Yachi on her hands and knees, hips pressed into the air and skirt rising up her thighs as she stretches to try to reach something underneath the filing cabinet. Ushijima’s eyes widen a fraction when she lets out a tiny, annoyed sound and her skirt hikes up higher, is lifted up just enough so that his question of whether she wears pantyhose or stockings and garters is answered.  
  
H e really hadn’t expected it to be the latter.  
  
Ushijima averts his eyes and takes a breath in an attempt to gather himself. He very forcefully pushes away the memory of his lunch time talk with Tendou and composes himself instead, clears his throat.  
  
“Yachi-san...what are you doing?”  
  
Yachi squeaks and jerks at the sound of his voice, her hand banging against the bottom of the filing cabinet. A stifled whine leaves her and Ushijima blinks down at her as she looks up at him, watches as her cheeks redden with what he assumes is embarrassment.  
  
" I, um, I…” A huff and then a sigh, Yachi trailing off as she stands up. She bites her lip and brushes her hair back from her cheek before continuing on with, “My earring fell off and bounced under the filing cabinet...I was trying to get it.”  
  
Now that he looks, Ushijima can see that one of her earrings- the pearl ones that she favors- is missing. He hums at that and looks at the filing cabinet, eyes it before stepping over to it. He grips the cabinet easily and scoots it over and out of the way, looks over to Yachi to find her surprised and staring. She blushes darker at his gaze and drops to her knees almost immediately, picking up the earring and then standing back up with a ducked head.  
  
“Thank you, sir,” she tells him.   
  
Ushijima hums in response and moves the filing cabinet back in place, allows himself to look her over for just one, quick moment before walking into his office. The door swings shut silently behind him and Ushijima takes a deep breath, closes his eyes.   
  
This has been an...interesting day.   
  
Another breath and then Ushijima sets his distraction aside, strides over to his desk and gets to work.   
  


* * *

  
“Sir? Would you like me to order in dinner for you?”   
  
Ushijima blinks and he looks up from his computer, frowns when he finds Yachi standing a few paces away from his desk.   
  
He hadn’t even heard her come in.   
  
Ushijima checks the time and he sighs, passes a hand through his hair and then nods to his secretary.   
  
He might as well eat at the office- his work will not be finished until much later.   
  
“Yes,” Ushijima tells Yachi. “Order in my usual from Koto’s, please. And get yourself something as well.”   
  
Yachi blinks and he thinks that he catches some surprise flit across her face. He is not sure why it is there- he’s offered her dinner before when she has been forced to stay late with him.   
  
Oh...no, actually. He has not.   
  
What a rude oversight. He will have to correct it somehow.   
  
“Yes, sir,” Yachi murmurs. “Thank you very much.”   
  
Ushijima nods and he turns back to his work, listens as her heels click away and out of his office. He gets up once the door closes and stretches his limbs, sighs and looks out the window as he eases the stiffness from his body. He is usually good about taking small breaks from his work, but this project is starting to become a nuisance and he keeps finding himself drawn into it with all his focus.   
  
Ushijima idly scans the cityscape and finds a quiet pang of want for the countryside, a place without skyscrapers. He needs a vacation, he thinks. Some rest.   
  
Perhaps it will help him extinguish his desire for his secretary if he takes some time to himself, ease out his stress and quietly building annoyances.   
  
He could go back home, maybe. Or take a trip to the mountains, the hot springs.   
  
...only after this project is finished, though.   
  
Ushijima turns back to his desk and settles himself in front of his computer once more, falls back into all the work that is trying to multiply despite his efforts.   
  
This will be a big win for the company if he succeeds. He needs to complete the project, present it to the board of directors. It should get them off his back for a while, hopefully, and he will be free from a headache.   
  
He will be free to vacation, too.   
  
How nice that will be.   
  
Ushijima works and works and works. He does not notice the sky falling completely to darkness, is able to continue his typing and thinking and emailing without interruption as his lights adjust to the sun disappearing away. They go from a soft glow to something brighter, to something carefully programmed to his late night work preferences.   
  
The lights do not interrupt him. His phone does not interrupt him.   
  
Nothing interrupts his focused assault on his work.   
  
Save, of course, for his secretary.   
  
She enters into the office quietly- heels clicking across the marble _just_ loud enough to prick into his focus, get him looking up with eyes that are beginning to grow tired.   
  
“Your dinner, sir,” Yachi announces, voice soft and pleasant as always. She has the food on a small dining cart- expertly, aesthetically laid out and waiting for him. Water sits upon the cart, as well as a pitcher of mugicha.   
  
It pleases him, seeing the care his secretary has displayed for his needs, and Ushijima has the fleeting thought that he is _quite_ lucky to have Yachi Hitoka under his employ.   
  
“Tendou-san has called asking for you, sir,” Yachi tells hims as she rolls the cart to his deck and parks it carefully in place. “He wants to know if you will be available later on tonight.”   
  
“No,” Ushijima says, almost immediately. He frowns a little as he thinks of his friend and reaches for the bottle of water, looks at Yachi. “No. But, he should be here helping me work. Contact Tendou and have him come to my office.”   
  
“Yes, sir,” Yachi murmurs, head bowing a little. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”   
  
He thinks for a moment as he opens the water, nods to himself as his mind quickly runs through all he must still complete.   
  
“Yes. Please pull the files for last year’s dealings with Sakamoto as well as Hiyashi,” he tells her, turning his attention back to his laptop. “Schedule a lunch with Kimoto-san tomorrow.”   
  
“Sir, you have a lunch scheduled with Miya Atsumu tomorrow.”   
  
Ushijima frowns and he looks back at his secretary, takes in the way she bites her lip.   
  
As professional as Yachi is, she is still hesitant to correct him, shy and a touch nervous when it comes to telling him that something can’t- or shouldn’t- be done.   
  
Ushijima is glad for that, in a way- it keeps her from having the nannying, overly confident and bossy manner his previous secretary had possessed.   
  
Ushijima breathes in, and he nods, tries not to become annoyed at the oversight.   
  
He had forgotten about the lunch and, now, he is annoyed over the thought of having to spend time with one of his more irritating clients.   
  
“Very well,” Ushijima tells her. “When can I next freely schedule lunch with Kimoto-san?”   
  
Yachi looks down at her tablet and Ushijima watches as tiny fingers run over the screen, takes in the concentrated, serious look on her face.   
  
She is so dedicated to her tasks.   
  
“This Thursday, sir,” Yachi informs him, eyes still on her tablet. “You do have a late morning meeting that day, but it shouldn't interfere.”   
  
“Schedule it,” Ushijima instructs. “And call Tendou back into work.”   
  
“Yes, sir.”   
  
Ushijima nods his dismissal and Yachi hugs her tablet to her chest, bows before she turns to leave his office. Ushijima watches her, eyes unable to prevent themselves from lingering on her slender frame.   
  
He wonders when Yachi last took a vacation.   
  
Ushijima shakes his head and flicks away that unproductive thought, turns his attention back to his work and the headaches that it brings.   
  


* * *

  
He gets to hack away at his work for a short while- eating between scanning documents and proposals.   
  
It, however, is a _very_ short while.   
  
Tendou comes bursting into his office quicker than Ushijima had anticipated, waltzes in with something like a pout on his face. Yachi follows after him, and Ushijima clicks his tongue at the vaguely flustered look on his secretary’s face, the cooling flush on her cheeks.   
  
Tendou really must stop harassing his secretary.   
  
“Toshi, come on! I was planning on having fun tonight!”   
  
Ushijima ignores his friend’s whining and looks to Yachi instead, pushes up his glasses as she walks almost a bit too quickly toward his desk.   
  
“The files you requested, sir,” Yachi tells him, holding out the thick folders he had wanted. Ushijima takes them and tries not to frown when Tendou perches on his desk, leans back to peek at them. “I was able to confirm lunch on Thursday with Kimoto-san as well. I chose Miyako’s- it’s a known favorite of Kimoto-san’s.”   
  
“Thank you, Yachi-san,” Ushijima tells her, opening up the file on Sakamoto.   
  
“Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?”   
  
“No-”   
  
“Yachi-san, do us a favor and bring in some sake, hmm?”   
  
Ushijima frowns deeply at that and sends a reprimanding look toward Tendou, only receives a shrug and a grin in return.   
  
“Come on, Toshi,” Tendou croons. “We deserve a drink.”   
  
“Sir?”   
  
Ushijima sighs and turns his attention to Yachi, finds his secretary unsure and hugging her tablet close to her chest.   
  
He does not want to drink. He has work to do. Tendou has work to do.   
  
...Ushijima knows that Tendou will eventually wear him down, however.   
  
He is not up to listening to the wheedling and whining of his friend.   
  
“...bring the sake,” Ushijima tells Yachi, pinching the bridge of his nose. “As well as more water and tylenol.”   
  
“Yes, sir,” Yachi murmurs.   
  
She turns and starts to hurry out of the room quickly- much more quickly than her usual pace.   
  
She is still intimidated by Tendou, then.   
  
Ushijima supposes that he cannot fault her- his friend teases her at every chance and there are several people that find him...unnerving.   
  
“Bring back mochi too!”   
  
Ushijima sighs at Tendou’s addition, sighs again when he leans over and begins to pilfer his dining cart with a greedy expression.   
  
“Please look over these,” Ushijima tells Tendou, dropping the files onto his friend’s lap. “And make note of anything that could help us.”   
  
“Ugh, that’s so _boring_. We should be out at the bar.”   
  
Ushijima doesn’t reply, but watches Tendou stuff his face with fried tofu, holds in a long sigh that wishes to leave him.   
  
“Look them over,” Ushijima repeats, more firmly. “This project is beginning to take too long.”   
  
“Oh? Your patience is finally being tested?”   
  
Ushijima thinks that that is meant as a tease, but finds himself leaning back into his chair and closing his eyes against the weariness that is taking him over.   
  
“Yes,” Ushijima admits. “I want this done- and quickly.”   
  
“You’re not the only one,” Tendou says, words a bit muffled as he polishes off the last of the tofu. “It should be smooth sailing for a while after this.”   
  
Ushijima hums and he looks back to his computer, back to the email he was in the middle of composing.   
  
“...I am thinking of taking a vacation once we are finished,” Ushijima confides to Tendou, turning his head to catch the surprised look on his friend’s face.   
  
“Well, well. _That_ is certainly a surprise,” Tendou muses, attention finally leaving Ushijima’s dinner and toward him instead. “You haven’t taken a vacation in years.”   
  
Tendou’s head tilts and he eyes Ushijima for a moment before his lips curl into a smile that is all too familiar.   
  
“Where will you go?” Tendou asks, hands propping himself up on his hands as he leans back. “And, more importantly, will you be taking your secretary with you as well? She could use a vacation too.”   
  
Ushijima does not bother to reply to the tease and simply gives Tendou a flat look instead, smacks his friend’s hand away as he reaches for a piece of sushi.   
  
“I will be going to the mountains, maybe,” Ushijima says, picking up the sushi platter and putting it out of Tendou’s reach. “I wish to visit the hot springs.”   
  
“Oh? You know, she-”   
  
The door to the office opens and Tendou cuts himself off, looks up along with Ushijima to watch Yachi wheel in another small cart. There is a sake set on this one- as well as a small bucket filled with ice and bottled water. Ushijima is relieved to see the tylenol sitting next to the mochi and he thanks Yachi when she pushes the cart to his desk, reaches for the bottle so he can take the pills.   
  
Tendou is, at least, distracted by the mochi and the sake. He does not pester Yachi, but instead beelines to the cart, coos over the dessert in glee.   
  
Yachi turns to look at Ushijima and he catches the tiredness in her eyes, the paleness to her face.   
  
...perhaps she really does need a vacation as well.   
  
Not that she would ever ask for one- Ushijima knows her well enough by this point to know that she would never ask for a relief from work. She is too dedicated to it, too dedicated to serving him.   
  
Serving him.   
  
What an enticing thought.   
  
Ushijima very forcefully banishes said thought and takes a deep breath, pushes his glasses up a bit higher on his nose.  
  
“That is all for now,” Ushijima tells Yachi. “You may go.”   
  
Yachi nods and she bows, leaves the room quietly.   
  
Ushijima catches Tendou watching after her and he tries to quell his small annoyance, picks up his chopsticks so he may eat the last of his food.   
  
“It’s almost ten o’clock, Toshi,” Tendou announces with a dramatic sigh. “How long are you going to make that pretty thing stay?”   
  
Ushijima frowns and he looks up at his friend, furrows his brow.   
  
“She will be here until I leave,” Ushijima states, matter of factly. “It’s her duty.”   
  
“Yeah, but that _sucks_ ,” Tendou says, clicking his tongue after. “She probably has less of a life than you do.”   
  
“It’s her duty,” Ushijima reiterates. “It’s her job.”   
  
“And she has never complained,” Ushijima adds on before turning his attention back to his food.   
  
“You know she won’t,” Tendou snorts. He looks back toward the door of the office and then to Ushijima, sighs in a way that is, again, dramatic. “Why can’t I have such a dedicated secretary?”   
  
“That is your problem,” Ushijima tells him. “You can fire him whenever you like.”   
  
“But I would be losing such a tasty piece of eye candy.”   
  
It’s Ushijima’s turn to snort and he eats a piece of sushi after, leans back in his chair.   
  
“Still, though,” Tendou continues, “you got lucky. She’s a great secretary.”   
  
Yes. Yes she is.   
  
Ushijima hums his agreement and he turns his attention to his work, discards the conversation in favor of trying to end the night a bit earlier than originally intended.   
  
“Look through the file,” Ushijima tells Tendou. “Let’s get this done.”   
  
Tendou sighs, but he moves to get to work and Ushijima types away at the keyboard, sloughs his way through his task at hand.   
  
They work until late in the night and Ushijima pays no attention to the time, or the way Tendou slacks off more and more as the clock ticks past eleven, past midnight.   
  
He only wants to get this project done.   
  
He _must_ get this project done.   
  
And, then, he can rest.   
  
Ushijima works until his body demands rest and leaves the office at one in the morning, falls to sleep that night with the wish for hot springs, a soft body against his own.


	2. Chapter 2

She’s out of coffee.   
  
Yachi stares at the empty container on her kitchen counter and curses herself for not tossing it out the morning before, curses herself for not remembering to pick some up after work yesterday.   
  
To be fair, though, it _was_ a rather late night.   
  
Not that she can complain- Ushijima worked just as late himself and did so much more.   
  
A sigh leaves her and Yachi tosses the coffee can away, resolves to go grocery shopping.   
  
She’ll just have to stop at the convenience store on the way into work.   
  
Which means that she’ll have to leave early.   
  
_Shoot_.   
  
Another sigh and Yachi turns from the kitchen, heads to the bathroom as she skips over one of the more _sacred_ parts of her morning ritual.   
  
She really hopes that this isn’t foreshadowing a not so great day.   
  
_No_ , she tells herself. _It’s going to be a good day. A nice day. A great day even, maybe._   
  
She tells herself that and she goes through her morning routine- determinedly optimistic.   
  


* * *

  
Or, maybe, perhaps it might not be a great day.   
  
_How_ is her wallet not in her purse?   
  
Yachi stares in her purse, mortified and panicking as she digs through it in search of her wallet.    
  
Where is it? Where the _heck_ is it?!   
  
“A- _hem_.”   
  
Shoulders jumping, Yachi ducks her head and prays that she’s not going to turn around to someone angry and ready to yell at her.   
  
“S-Sorry! I, um, I can’t find my wallet,” she sputters out, her cheeks flushing from white-hot mortification as she desperately roots through her purse.   
  
This has never happened to her before. How on _earth_ does she not have her wallet? Where could it be?   
  
“Come _on_ \- some of us have places to be.”   
  
Yachi cringes at the irritated, snobbish snap and it flusters her more, has her wishing that the floor would open and swallow her whole just so she could escape this horrible, horrible situation.   
  
“Hey, don’t worry about it.”   
  
Yachi blushes even more furiously at the low voice of the cashier and she looks to him- face crumpled up in obvious distress. He doesn’t seem annoyed with her- or, at least, she desperately hopes he isn’t. He looks more tired than anything and Yachi feels so _bad_ whenever he opens his own wallet and takes out the yen needed to pay for her coffee.   
  
“You don’t have to do that!” she tries to protest, voice squeaking in the worst sort of way. “Really, please-”   
  
The man just blinks at her, expression blank, and puts the money in the drawer before nudging the coffee toward her. Angry noises sound behind Yachi and she flusters even more from them, doesn’t know what to do as a rush of both gratitude and embarrassment presses through her.   
  
“Thank- thank you! I- thank you!”   
  
More angry noises and Yachi takes her coffee, bows deeply to the cashier and flees the store.   
  
Oh, god, her morning is _not_ going well.   
  
Yachi’s cheeks burn as she hurries to the office and she tries to calm herself down, tries to shake off her mortification.   
  
She can’t be flustered in front of Ushijima-san. She has to be ready to work.   
  
In the elevator, Yachi takes deep breaths and ignores her reflection in the mirrored panels of the walls. Her cheeks are still pink, she knows, and she doesn’t want to see her embarrassment still lingering.   
  
Is her wallet at home? Did she drop it somewhere?   
  
Worry flows through her and Yachi chews on her lip as the elevator goes up, up, up.   
  
It’s- it’s probably at home. There’s no need to panic and obsess. It’ll be at home.   
  
She hopes, at least.   
  
The elevator dings to a stop much too quickly and Yachi takes a deep, deep breath in an effort to calm herself down. Ushijima won’t be in for another half hour, at least, but she still needs to start pulling herself together.   
  
She needs to be able to do her work professionally and without distraction.   
  
Yachi leaves the elevator once the doors slide open and she makes her way to her desk. First, she turns on her computer. Then, she takes a long, long sip of coffee.   
  
As the computer boots up, Yachi starts pulling the necessary files that Ushijima will want to begin the day. They go in a nice, neat pile on her desk along with a copy of the day’s schedule.   
  
Next, Yachi sits herself down and reviews her own to do list for the day. Nothing major should happen, thankfully, but her heart does sink a little when she recalls the lunch with Miya Atsumu. She doesn’t think that Ushijima will have her go with him- hopes he doesn’t- but the thought of being near the blunt man has her nervous.   
  
He’s intimidating. She’s afraid of messing up in front of Ushijima, yes, but the thought of messing up in front of Miya Atsumu _terrifies_ her for reasons she can’t quite pinpoint.   
  
Yachi shakes her head and tries to toss those thoughts away, focuses again on her work.   
  
She sends a memo to the department heads reminding them of a meeting that’s scheduled at the end of the week. After that, she skims through emails requesting meetings with Ushijima or follow-ups from previous ones. She forwards those that are necessary to her boss and responds to the ones she can.   
  
With the emails temporarily rifled through, Yachi then moves to the small kitchen area tucked away behind a closed door and begins to prepare Ushijima’s morning tea.   
  
This she gives such care to.   
  
She brews his preferred tea with a careful, careful precision and pours it in a black and gold cup- one of the very first ones that Ushijima had designed when he entered the family business. On a small plate, she puts a bagel and lightly spreads cream on it before adding a sliver of smoked salmon and a small smattering of bean sprouts. In a bowl, she piles up balls of melon- tiny, perfectly round things that she expertly produces in a quick, practiced manner.   
  
The tea and the food go on a dining cart as well as a linen napkin and Yachi makes a mental note to restock the kitchen as she leaves the room.   
  
A glance to the clock tells her that Ushijima should arrive within five minutes.   
  
Yachi wheels the cart over to her desk and she places the files for her boss beside the small spread she has prepared for him. With that done, she pushes the cart into Ushijima’s office and stops it beside his deck. The cleaners have left everything perfect- as usual- but Yachi still carefully straightens his chair before going to the little control panel on the wall and tinkering with it until the blinds come down and soften the brightening sunlight streaming into the room.   
  
A glance confirms that the room is perfect and Yachi walks out of the office and to her desk, gathers her tablet and mentally prepares herself as she catches sight of the elevator numbers flashing.   
  
Right. It’s about that time.   
  
Yachi hugs her tablet to her chest loosely and she takes a deep breath when the elevator dings to a stop. It takes exactly five seconds for the heavy doors to slide open and Yachi bows as soon as they do, greets her boss with the proper respect.   
  
“Good morning, Ushijima-san.”   
  
“Good morning, Yachi-san.”   
  
The reply back is low, deep, nice despite not having any friendliness injected into it. Yachi doesn’t expect camaraderie- Ushijima is her boss and a _very_ important man while she is just his secretary.   
  
She’s not on his level. She can accept that.   
  
When Yachi unfolds from her bow, she finds that Ushijima is wearing one of his navy suits- something well tailored and pinstriped through with a dark grey that matches his tie. It’s not a surprise to find him dressed nice, but it is a surprise to find that his glasses are already perched upon his.    
  
That, Yachi thinks, is nice too.   
  
“Shall we begin, sir?” Yachi asks, voice perhaps a touch too soft.   
  
Ushijima nods at her and Yachi follows after him into his office- work on her mind and all worries and embarrassment over her wallet pushed far away.   
  


* * *

  
The meeting with Miya Atsumu approaches much too soon. Yachi only brings it up as a gentle reminder to Ushijima- telling him when Miya’s assistant emails her and confirms the meeting- and that brings an annoyed tilt to generally unreadable lips.   
  
Luckily, though, he is not annoyed with her- merely the idea of having to communicate with Miya.   
  
It still has her wanting to bite her lip, but Yachi has gotten much, much better at curbing that instinct around her boss.   
  
He tells her that she does not have to go with him- that Tendou will be joining him and that they can take care of things. That is a relief, honestly, and Yachi is able to carry on through the morning with lighter shoulders.   
  
An hour before Ushijima has to leave, Yachi is pleasantly surprised by a text from Yamaguchi asking if she can get lunch with him.   
  
The pleasure disappears, though, when she remembers her missing wallet.   
  
**To Yamaguchi:**   
_I can’t- I left my wallet at home today_ :c   
  
Faded mortification from the morning’s events rises and Yachi pouts over it, sighs when her stomach gives a light rumble.   
  
What _is_ she going to do for lunch?   
  
Her phone buzzes again and Yachi glances at it, huffs fondly to herself.   
**  
From: Yamaguchi**   
_Rlly? That’s not like you_ :/ _You doing okay?_   
  
Another buzz and Yachi finds herself smiling at this one.   
  
**From: Yamaguchi**   
_Don’t worry about it! I’ll spot you!_ ♡( ◡‿◡ )   
  
Oh, Yamaguchi really is the best sometimes.   
  
**To: Yamaguchi**   
_You’re so good to me!_ ( ╥ω╥ )   
_I’ll pay you back when I find my wallet!_   
  
**From: Yamaguchi**   
_Don’t worry about it!!!!!!!!!_   
  
**From: Yamaguchi**   
_Let’s meet up at Komi’s around noon!!!!!_   
  
Oh, Komi’s is a perfect choice- Yachi and her stomach both agree.   
  
**To: Yamaguchi**   
_See you then_ ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ   
  
With the conundrum of lunch solved, Yachi puts her phone away and throws herself back into work- smiling all the while.   
  


* * *

  
“Yacchan! You’re here!”   
  
The call from Yamaguchi has Yachi smiling, letting out a happy laugh. She’s _hungry_ and excited to see her friend- it feels like they haven’t spent time with each other in over a month.   
  
“Thank you again,” Yachi tells him as she slides into the opposite side of the booth. “I really don’t know how I managed to forget my wallet.”   
  
She allows herself a pout with it and Yamaguchi makes a sympathetic noise as he slides a menu over to her.   
  
“That always sucks,” he says with a sigh. He smiles after, though, and taps on his own menu. “But I’ve got you covered! Feel free to get whatever you want!”   
  
Yachi nods, so grateful for the generosity, and skims the menu, quickly figures out what she wants- pork tocino with a side of kwek kwek.   
  
Yachi slides the menu to the side once she’s decided on what she wants, takes a sip of the water that Yamaguchi had ordered for her.   
  
“You look tired, Yacchan,” Yamaguchi tells her, his head tilting a bit. “He hasn’t been working you too hard, has he?”   
  
Yachi blinks and her fingers instinctively touch at her cheek, right below her eye.   
  
Tired? She looks tired?   
  
Yachi shakes her head as if to shake the notion away as well and smiles at Yamaguchi, lets her expression soften at her friend’s concern.   
  
“No,” she says. “I’m fine. It was just a hectic morning.”   
  
She’s being honest, too- she’s really fine. Last night was long, yes, but that’s part of her _job_. She’s expected to stay late when it demands.   
  
She’s fine.   
  
“How are you doing?” Yachi asks, turning the question around. “How’s Tsukki? I feel like we haven’t been able to talk much lately.”   
  
“That’s because you’re busy helping _Ushijima-san_ ,” Yamaguchi tells her, teasing just a little bit. She doesn’t mind the teasing, but it _does_ make her feel a little guilty. (And a little embarrassed too with how Yamaguchi handles _Ushijima-san_ ; it really is inappropriate how she finds her boss attractive.)   
  
It must show on her face- Yamaguchi’s expression softens and he offers her a smile.   
  
“I’m just teasing, Yacchan,” he continues, almost gently. “I know you can’t help that you’re busy working.”   
  
“Still,” Yachi says, lips in a tiny pout and guilt still slithering through her. “I need to put in more of an effort.”   
  
Yamaguchi shrugs and he leans back in his seat, doesn’t look upset with her even as she admits she’s been bad at communicating lately.   
  
“It’s _fine_ ,” he tells her, just a bit firm. “Your work is demanding. We understand. And, besides- we’ve been busy too.”   
  
That makes it a little better, kind of. Yachi still feels guilty, but knowing her friends have been busy too helps ease her remorse.   
  
“What have you been up to?” Yachi asks, truly wanting to know. “Has Tsukki got any more of his book done?”   
  
Yamaguchi lights up and he nods, begins chattering about how Tsukishima finally broke through his writer’s block. He only mentions his own activity briefly- practice and preparing to shoot a video and meeting an idol he’s been dreaming of working with for a while now. Yachi wishes he would talk more about himself but, really, she knows that he’s just excited for his boyfriend’s development- it’s been two months since the writer’s block first hit and she knows it’s been rough dealing with it.   
  
The waiter pops by in the middle of their conversation and Yachi happily orders, makes a determined mental note to pay Yamaguchi back for the meal.   
  
Maybe she can take him and Tsukishima out for dinner one night.   
  
Well, if she’s ever let out from work at a decent time.   
  
Guilt at the thought makes her wince and Yachi hides it behind a drink of water, smiles at Yamaguchi once she’s done to keep him from asking about it.   
  
It was a selfish thought; she knew what she was getting into when she applied.   
  
And, it doesn’t bother her too much, really. It _can’t_ bother her when Ushijima works just as long into the night- when he works harder than her.   
  
She can’t whine about work when there are those who do so much more than her.   
  
The food comes after a while and Yachi eagerly begins eating, blushes when Yamaguchi calls her out on her hunger.   
  
He’s kind about it, though- he always is to her even if he can be snarky to others- and Yachi doesn’t get too upset over it, just eats at a more appropriate pace.   
  
“So why are you free today?” Yamaguchi asks, taking a bite of his food. “Usually you have lunch at the office, right?”   
  
Yachi nods, swallowing her own food, and she wipes her mouth before answering.   
  
“Yeah,” she tells him. “Ushijima-san had a lunch meeting today, though, and told me I didn’t have to go.”   
  
“Luck for us,” Yamaguchi hums. “Was it with someone cool?”   
  
Yachi’s nose wrinkles up and Yamaguchi laughs at it, grins when her shoulders slump and she ends up sighing.   
  
“He’s meeting with Miya-san today,” Yachi informs him. “I’m happy that I got to skip out on it, but I’m a little worried he might come back in a bad mood.”   
  
“Well...even if he does, he won’t take it out on you, right? You said he’s good about that kind of thing.”   
  
He really is. Ushijima does not take his frustrations out on her and Yachi is _incredibly_ grateful for that, grateful for his professionalism.   
  
Ushijima might intimidate her, but he is not a _cruel_ boss- he won’t yell at her or take out any frustrations on her no matter how annoyed he may become.   
  
She’s lucky, she knows.   
  
Yachi shakes her head and she smiles at Yamaguchi, taps her fork against her plate.   
  
“He won’t,” she says, maybe a little bit too softly. “But I still don’t want him to be in a bad mood. He’s...I feel like he’s been, well... _tense_ lately.”   
  
“Maybe he just needs to get laid.”   
  
Yachi chokes on her own spit at that, blushes furiously as her eyes widen. Yamaguchi just laughs a little and grins, nearly smirks as Yachi flusters.   
  
“ _Tadashi!_ ” Yachi scolds, scandalized. “I don’t want to think about my boss _getting laid._ ”   
  
A brow raises and Yachi flushes more, tries to hide it by looking down at her plate and scraping up a bite to eat.   
  
“Sure,” Yamaguchi says, words just on this side of sarcastic. “You definitely don’t think about Ushijima having sex. With you. On his desk.”   
  
Yachi squawks- undignified and loud enough that a table nearby looks over at them. She ducks her head, horribly embarrassed, but Yamaguchi just keeps a small, amused smirk on his face.   
  
“I do _not_ ,” Yachi hisses at him, cheeks glowing.   
  
...it’s such a lie.   
  
It’s a _lie_ because she _has_ before in her most timid, worked up, flustered fantasies- fantasies she can’t bring herself to think about and dwell upon because Ushijima is her _boss_ and it’s _inappropriate_. (Even if he really is very handsome and she’s maybe had a thing for him since she’s started working for him.)   
  
It’s _improper_. _Unprofessional_.   
  
It’s _immoral_.   
  
Yamaguchi looks her over, unimpressed by her denial, and he sighs as he shakes his head.   
  
“Yacchan, that’s nothing wrong with it,” he tells her. “Really- he’s hot. You’re not going to do anything about it, so there’s no reason to feel guilty.”   
  
Oh, but there is. There _is_.   
  
Yachi shakes her head quickly, cheeks still alight, and she whines internally in embarrassment.   
  
She should have never told Yamaguchi about her crush- he always seems to tease her about.   
  
Yachi’s lips push into a pout and Yamaguchi sighs as he looks at her, rubs the back of his neck as his expression softens.   
  
“...sorry. I know you’re...sensitive about that kind of stuff.”   
  
“It- it’s fine,” Yachi mumbles, quick and still so flustered. “I- let’s just talk about something else?”   
  
It maybe comes out a little desperate. Yamaguchi, though, doesn’t push to tease more and he offers a smile in apology, nods.   
  
“Yeah, okay,” he says. “...did you hear that Suga-san is putting out a new book? He told Tsukki that it just got through the last round of editing.”   
  
“That’s exciting,” Yachi tells him, latching onto the conversation way too eagerly in an attempt to forget her terribly, terribly flustered thoughts. “I hope it’s not as scary as the last- I had nightmares for a week.”   
  
“Tsukki said he thinks it’s going to be Suga-san’s best one yet- it’s _definitely_ gonna be terrifying.”   
  
Yachi whines and Yamaguchi laughs- good natured and with a smile.   
  
The two of them chatter on about their friends and their lives and, slowly, Yachi forgets the teasing over her boss.   
  
She spends the rest of the lunch happy- smiling and laughing with her tension bleeding from her shoulders.   
  


* * *

  
Unfortunately, the tension comes rushing back once Ushijima returns to the office.   
  
He’s aggravated- Yachi can tell it by the way that he carries himself, by the way his posture is rigid and tight, how his eyes are hard and his lips have the slightest dip of a frown.   
  
And, oh she hates that.   
  
She wishes she knew how to soothe him.   
  
Yachi waits until he’s settled back into his offices, hesitates and then waits a bit longer before quietly walking in with a small stack of documents she needs him to review and sign.   
  
He’s looking out the window when she walks in- his back to her and his silhouette cutting something so strong and _solid_ that it feels more real than anything else in the room.   
  
Yachi bites her lip and then she takes a breath, moves toward him with careful steps that are _just_ loud enough to alert him to her presence.   
  
“Ushijima-san,” she says, voice light, “I have a few documents for you to look over and sign.”   
  
“...thank you, Yachi-san. Leave them on my desk.”   
  
Yachi frowns and her teeth find her bottom lip again, worry and nibble at it as she eyes her boss’s back.   
  
He is still so _tense_.   
  
She wishes she could reach a hand out, stroke over the broad planes of his back and take his frustration away.   
  
...that’s an inappropriate action to want to take.   
  
It’s not her place to do such a thing; all she can do is support him the best she can through her work.   
  
“...yes, sir.”   
  
Yachi walks over to the desk and she places the documents on them, flushes quietly as the conversation at lunch tries to push its way to the forefront of her mind. She manages to ignore it, though, and turns from the desk, walks away and trails her fingers over its smooth top.   
  
“Yachi-san.”   
  
Yachi blinks, surprised by the sudden call, and turns to look at her boss, finds him facing her with something nearly almost _tired_ in his expression.   
  
It makes her feel bad, that- she wishes there was more that she could do to ease his burdens.   
  
“It will be another late night,” Ushijima informs her. “Please arrange for dinner to be delivered for myself, Tendou, and you as well.”   
  
Yachi blinks at that, quiet surprise rippling through her.   
  
He had told her to get dinner for herself last night, yes. But that had been the first time and, really, she didn’t quite expect that to happen again.   
  
However...that’s nice of him. Really nice. She appreciates the gesture.   
  
...especially with her wallet still being lost.   
  
“Yes, sir,” she tells him, fighting a smile in an effort to maintain professionalism. “Thank you, sir. Do you have a preference for your meal?”   
  
Ushijima shakes his head and he slides his gaze back to the window- the sunlight turning his cheek golden when he tilts his head and causing her heart to skip a beat.   
  
“No,” he says, almost absently. “You know what I like, Yachi-san. I trust your judgement.”   
  
“Yes, sir.”   
  
Yachi pauses and she hesitates, not wanting to seem nosy and not wanting to pester him.   
  
“Will Tendou-san’s secretary be staying late as well?” Yachi asks, unsure if she really should. “Should I order something for him?”   
  
Ushijima frowns at the question and Yachi nearly gulps, nearly gasps when her boss’s nose scrunches up in a way that she _not_ seen before.   
  
_Oh, god, that’s actually kind of cute._   
  
Yachi squashes the thought and desperately tries to keep a neutral face when he glances over at her, hugs her tablet to her chest tight when annoyance flickers across his face.   
  
“...no,” Ushijima finally says after a moment. “He will not be joining us.”   
  
Yachi nods, just a little too quickly, and she hopes that Ushijima is not annoyed by _her_ \- selfishly hopes it’s just irritation over the mention of Tendou’s (admittedly a tiny bit frustrating) secretary.   
  
“Yes, sir,” Yachi murmurs, feeling a trace of guilt. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”   
  
Ushijima shakes his head and Yachi takes that as her dismissal, bows and leaves the office.   
  
She has to take a deep, deep breath once she’s at her desk and lets it out as one big sigh as she sinks in her chair.   
  
Another long night.   
  
Well, that’s okay. It’s her job- she’s had plenty of long nights already and she’s sure to have several more.   
  
Though...it seems like they’ve been popping up more with the new project.   
  
Yachi frowns a little to herself, not quite realizing it, and starts pulling up a search of the city’s restaurants to browse and prepare for later that night.   
  
...it’s really not that bad working late. She gets tired, yes, and sometimes it makes life a little hectic, but she can handle it.   
  
She does worry about Ushijima, though- she always does when projects keep dragging on.   
  
Yachi bites her lip and her frown deepens a little as she mindlessly scrolls through results.   
  
How long _is_ this project going to go on? she wonders. It’s a big one, yes, but she hadn’t quite expected it to last as long as it has.   
  
Though, there have been some things that have fallen through. _And_ there are other projects that Ushijima has to give attention to as well.   
  
And he does have to pay extra attention to this one- it’s gotten rather expensive.   
  
Yachi frets, just a little, and she shakes her head when she realizes it, takes a breath and tries to focus her attention on deciding dinner.   
  
It’s not her place to worry over the project; she is not involved and she needs to hold faith that Ushijima will complete it with total success.   
  
Which he will, of course- there is no doubt in her mind over that.   
  
It may be lasting a while, but Yachi’s boss is more than capable- he knows what he’s doing.   
  
And Yachi should just focus on her own work; it won’t do anyone any good if she’s distracted by things that are out of her scope.   
  
Yachi is just Ushijima’s secretary, but she will do all that she can to support him- no matter how many long nights she has to pull.   
  
Determined, Yachi wills her attention to her job and all that she must do.  
  


* * *

  
Dinner arrives at nine o’clock and Tendou arrives with it.  
  
He seems delighted by that and doesn’t take the time to tease Yachi as he normally does. She’s thankful for that- she feels as if she’s had enough teasing for the day already.  
  
Yachi plates the food and puts it on the dining cart, pours the men some drinks and rolls it into the office. Ushijima is a bit more relaxed now, thankfully, but Yachi can tell he is tired too by the way he pushes his glasses up, rubs at his eyes.  
  
“Sir, can I get you anything else?” she asks. “Would you like some coffee instead?”  
  
Ushijima shakes his head and Yachi has to avert her eyes when he moves to loosen his tie, undo the top button of his shirt.  
  
“No, Yachi-san,” he tells her. “I will call you if I need you.”  
  
If it were another boss, Yachi might take that as something annoyed or even a reprimand. But, though, she has worked with Ushijima for a while- she knows he is just stating the obvious and letting her know that she can go back to her desk.  
  
Yachi bows to Ushijima first, and then to Tendou. Tendou grins at her when she does- sharp and holding something close to a smirk- and Yachi might walk out of the office just a little too fast than she rightfully should.  
  
Tendou is...well, he’s intimidating. Not in the way that Ushijima is, no. But Yachi can never tell what he’s thinking, or how he will tease her.  
  
She hopes that Ushijima will keep him busy enough that he doesn’t have the chance to.  
  
Yachi sinks into her chair and gratefully opens her takeaway box. She’s hungry and the restaurant she chose _might_ have been a little self-indulgent. She feels, maybe, a little selfish and guilty, but Ushijima _did_ say the choice was up to her so it’s okay.  
  
Probably.  
  
Yachi eats between typing out emails and hums absently at the wonderful taste, smiles around her fork.  
  
Staying late for work is less stressful when food is provided.  
  
Not...not that it’s really stressful for _her_ anyway.  
  
Yachi huffs to herself and concentrates on eating, on dutifully going through emails and reviewing the memos she has to send out in the morning.  
  
It’s not much work, honestly- she stays on top of those sorts of things- and Yachi finds herself with a small lull in her work.  
  
Which is nice.  
  
Though, it does make her feel bad- Ushijima and Tendou are still working themselves.  
  
Yachi sighs and she stands from her desk, gathers her trash and takes it to the kitchen to throw away.  
  
...she doesn’t know what to do as she waits for something to act on.  
  
It’s only when she’s looking in the fridge for a canned coffee that she remembers how she had wanted to restock the kitchen.  
  
Good. That’s something for her to do then.  
  
Yachi busies herself with taking stock of the fridge, the cupboards. She makes notes on her phone of what she needs to order, decides between what she can eliminate from the inventory and what she wants to keep.  
  
Ushijima is not a picky eater, thankfully, and she can usually stock things that suit both their tastes.  
  
Yachi makes her list and she wanders back to her desk, diverts her path when Tendou opens to the door and waves to her with a, “Ah, Yacchan, come here.”  
  
Yachi blushes, just lightly, at the nickname- she can handle it when Yamaguchi calls her that but it’s still flustering when someone who is boss-adjacent calling her it.  
  
“Yes, Tendou-san?” Yachi asks, polite as she can.  
  
Tendou smiles at her, the edges curling into a smirk, and he sets it into a grin.  
  
“Will you go to my office and get my briefcase? It should be on my desk.”  
  
Yachi nods and she bows with it, tacks on a little, “Of course, Tendou-san.”  
  
He only hums in response and Yachi turns from him, walks to the elevator.  
  
Tendou’s office is just one floor below, but it’s a surprise how the scenery changes just from the short flight- it’s dark on that floor, all the lights turned off, and it’s _creepy_ as Yachi’s heels click across the marble.  
  
The empty, dark floors of the building are definitely a downside to late nights.  
  
Yachi hurries to Tendou’s office and she inputs the passcode on his door, flicks on a light to search for his briefcase. It’s on the desk, like he had said, but there is also a smattering of snack wrappers on the desk as well.  
  
That makes Yachi frown and she moves to clean the wrappers off, tosses them in the garbage can before grabbing the briefcase.  
  
Yes, there are cleaners whose job is to pick up after them.  
  
But that doesn’t mean they can be messy and lazy.  
  
Yachi huffs softly to herself and switches off the office light, heads back up to Ushijima’s floor.  
  
She goes to his office once she arrives and passes off the briefcase to Tendou, turns to leave.  
  
“Yachi-san.”  
  
Yachi blinks at the sound of her name and looks over at Ushijima, nearly melts on the spot when she catches a glimpse of his collarbone, slightly disheveled hair.  
  
Nope. Nope. She absolutely can _not_ get flustered over her boss’s slightly tousled state. She can _not_.  
  
Still, though, Yachi blushes and she has to cast her gaze to the floor.  
  
Embarrassing. She’s supposed to be professional- she can’t act like a schoolgirl.  
  
“Yachi-san, pull the files from last year’s scrapped bento project.”  
  
“And bring back some sake!”  
  
“Do _not_ bring back sake.”  
  
The firmness in his tone has Yachi flustering more and she bows, nods her head and flees as quickly as she can.  
  
When she’s out of sight, Yachi throws a hand to her chest and takes a desperately needed breath, groans to herself as her cheeks grow that much more warm.  
  
Oh...oh. She hasn’t seen Ushijima looking like that in a while. It’s so…  
  
Yachi bites her lip and she shakes her head, almost whines in frustration.  
  
She needs to pull herself together- she can’t keep getting so worked up over such small things.  
  
She needs to be _professional_.  
  
Yachi groans, quietly, and she shakes her head again before beginning to pull the files requested, tries very hard to cool her flushed cheeks.  
  
...she’s such a bad secretary.  
  
The thought has her shoulders slumping and Yachi rests her head against the filing cabinet for a moment, breathes in deep and tries to pull herself together.  
  
She can’t act like this- she has work to do.  
  
A sigh and then Yachi gathers the files, goes back to Ushijima’s desk and hands them over. He thanks her in a distracted murmur and that helps to cool her troublesome feelings.  
  
She’s just his secretary. Of course he would never have any sort of attraction to her.  
  
Yachi feels Tendou’s eyes on her as she leaves the room, but it doesn’t bother as much as it usually does- she’s too busy dealing with a sudden sadness, a frustration that she does not deserve.  
  
She is Ushijima’s _secretary_. A crush is unprofessional and it is something that will not be requited.  
  
She just needs to get over it.  
  
Yachi sighs, suddenly tired, and she drops into her chair, looks to her computer screen.  
  
...she needs to work. The office is no place to get lost in her feelings.  
  
Back straightening, Yachi throws herself into her job and forcefully pushes back the image of her boss disheveled, the memory of how the sun had lit up his face earlier.  
  
She’s just his secretary; all she needs to do is support him through her work.  
  
Feelings aren’t needed and, if she’s going to mull and fluster over them, she can just do it at home- work is not the place.  
  
Yachi sighs and she buries herself in her tasks, works long into the night and into the very early hours of the morning.  


**Author's Note:**

> don't @ me i know i have so many WIPS already
> 
> i couldn't resist;;;;
> 
> (you can @ me on [my tumblr](https://moramewhq.tumblr.com/))


End file.
